Mariecool's First Stories
by MPZT
Summary: Vous voulez rire? Ben venez ici voir comment les tits profs de Poudlard se débrouillent selon Mariecool!
1. mon frere est un vautour

Elle va me tuer

Elle va me tuer

Elle va me tuer

Elle va me tuer

Mais je le fais pareil !!!!!!!

^_^

qu'est-ce que je fais? Ben en fait cé plus pour mariecool seulement que pour les autres, mais je suis a peu près sûr qu'il va y avoir au moins une personne qui va venir lire ça… alors lisez en premier et je vous explique après.

Marie toi aussi tu lis AU COMPLET avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Stp…

^_^

ça commence avec mariecool et moi sur msn, on chattait et à moment donné…

Mariecool : tu mens ¬_¬

MPZT: comment tu as deviné? Vraiment, tu dois être Trelawney. En version réduite ou plus grande, je sais pas.

Mariecool : ouais. Avec mon troisième œil.

MPZT : on va dire…

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- :je suis la maître du monde !!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!

MPZT : -_-

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : Pov tit mpzt, la mort vous guète…

MPZT : hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais m'enfermer dans les toilettes pi je sors pu jamais!!

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney :: oh NON!! Le Sinistros!! Vous allez bientôt mourir, je le crais…

MPZT : …

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : … et le votour… il vous regarde, vous guête, vois chaque mouvement que vous faîtes et attend le meilleur moment pour attaquer… Ça pourrait être n'importe quand!

MPZT : c'est exactement ce que mon frère il fait…

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : mon pauvre enfant…

Mariecool – elle-même- : lol

MPZT : un vautour!!!!! Hhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! je vois maintenant clair en son jeu… merci!

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : mais de rien… Ah aussi vous êtes dispensé de faire vos devoir s'il vous tue… Ce qu'il va bientôt faire… pauvre enfant…

MPZT : …

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne payerez pas votre tombe… vous n'aurez plus de corps après son attaque…

MPZT : tu peux tu me dire ton âge avant que je meure?

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : je vais le dire sur votre tombe mon enfant, mais vous n'en aurez malheureusement pas… alors je vais le dire dans l'air pour que le vent vous le porte quand vous serez au paradis… ou en enfer…

MPZT : Nan. Dis-le !!!

Mariecool – elle-même- : dis-le?

MPZT : oui! Ton âge!

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : Mais esse une crise de démence avant vorte mort mon chère enfant? Je crois bien que oui…Le vautour, votre frère, va achever cette crise de démence… ne vous en faîtes pas, jeune enfant…

MPZT : …

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : êtes-vous déjà mort?

MPZT : …

Mariecool – elle-même- : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Il est mort! Il est mort! Il est mort!

MPZT : eille!!!

Mariecool – elle-même- : oups…. *sourire déçu*

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : je suis contente que vous n'êtes point mort mon cher enfant (en mentant très mal)

MPZT : t'es pas gentille…

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : Voulez-vou… une tasse de café empoisonné?

MPZT : -_-

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : OUPS…

MPZT : ¬_¬

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : j'étais pas supposé dire qu'elle était enmoisonée… peu importe… Tenez…

MPZT : …

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : buvez-la mon cher enfant.

MPZT : nan

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : OUI!!!

MPZT : nan

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : Je vais appeler le directeur Dumbledore!

Mariecool – qui fait dumbledore- : Pourquoi suis-je ici?

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : Il ne veut pas que je l'empoisonne! 

Mariecool – qui fait dumbledore- : ouais… intéressant… (avec un air disintéresser)… Tien, il est bon ce café?

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- :NON! Ne touchez pas à ça!!

Mariecool – qui fait dumbledore- : ça a un léger gout de… *en tombant par terre* poison…

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : Je vous avait prévenu!

Mariecool – qui fait dumbledore- : Pas la peine de me parler, je suis mort.

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : ah, ok.

Mariecool – elle-même- : FIN… c'est une belle histoire, hein?

MPZT : ouais! Bravo! Comme c'est beau! Tu devrais la mettre sur ffn.net!

Mariecool – elle-même- : Ouais! Bonne idée!

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : *en baillant* Pourquoi faire une fic aussi plate si on peut faire une fic juste sur moi?

Mariecool – elle-même- : ¬_¬… ta yeule trelawney

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : je suis plus intelligente que toi!

Mariecool – elle-même- : MÊME PAS VRAI!

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : OUI C'EST VRAI! *en suçant son pouce*

Mariecool – qui fait dumbledore- : c'est quoi tout ce bazar?

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- et Mariecool – elle-même- : TA YEULE TOI!!!

Mariecool – elle-même- : ok regarde : tu es juste une maudite grosse **** qui est même pas réelle ok?

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : Oui je suis vraie : la preuve, je parle!!!

Mariecool – elle-même- : c'est moi qui te fait parler!

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : alors fais-moi taire d'abord (sourire démoniaque)

Mariecool – elle-même- : euh… TA YEULE CRISTY!!!

Mariecool – qui fait trelawney- : …

Mariecool – qui fait dumbledore- : et moi dans tout ça?

Mariecool – elle-même- : Toi tu es juste con, ok?

Mariecool – qui fait dumbledore- : OK! *stupidement*

MPZT : …

Ça te rappelle tu quelque chose, Marie? Genre par exemple une conversation sur msn???…

T'AVAIS QU'À ME DIRE TON ÂGE!!!

Voyez-vous, elle veut pas me le dire son âge…. (si y'a quelqu'un qui le sait dîtes-le moi)

Alors j'ai décidé de me vanger… et de publier sa gentille tite histoire ^_^

Alors ben a+ tout le monde

Salut!

MPZT  
  


(elle fait des belles histoires, mariecool, hein???)


	2. Trelawney vs McGonagall

…………………………..

mon affaire a pas marché…

il y a eu des reviews…

et elle a décidé de continuer!!!!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

…en tous cas…

je vais vous mettre un autre belle petite histoire de Mariecool!!!! Le pire c'est que c'est elle qui me l'a demandé … -_-

alors comme je me suis ramassé out de la conversation et qu'ELLE a continué seule…. Ben je vais pas mettre des " mariecool –qui fait trelawney-. " parce que je dormirais po ce soir. Kan je dis " trelawney ", c'est mariecool qui fait parler trelawney. Moi je dis plus rien. Peut etre la prochaine fois… (oui oui tant qu'il y aura des reviews elle va continuer… ¬_¬… Sa grande déclaration aujourd'hui le 19 avril : " les reviews sa pousse pas dans les arbres… sa pousse dans les fics ^_^ "… avouez la grande philosophe qui comprend tout à la vie! -_-)

Alors voici le texte intégral (enfin po complétement parce que j'ai oté les fautes d'autographes pour que ce soit lisible) :

Trelawney: Oh le petit mpzt il est pas content!

Trelawney: c'est normal c'est le vautour, votre frère, qui est entrain de faire un plan pour vous tuer

Trelawney: n'oublie pas de lui faire un petit bonjours de ma part avant de mourir, j'aime beaucoup les vautour surtout ceux qui sont laits

Trelawney: je suis comme sa y'a pas raisons 

Trelawney: tu connais la chanson 

Dumbledore: ah oui toi aussi t'a connais?

Trelawney: Chantons-là ensemble

Trelawney et Dumbledore: (ils chantent) ont est con y'a pas de raison

Trelawney et Dumbledore: Tu connais la routine 

Dumbledore: (ils chantent plus)dis donc poulette tu chante bien!

Trelawney: Hihi vous aussi d'ailleurs mon cher * en prenant une voix séductrice qui est très laide*

Mcgonnagal: Mais je croyais que tu sortait avec moi mon dumblichou!

Dumbledore: ah oui j'ai oublié: on casse * en embrasant Trelawney*

Harry: Bonjours je m'appelle harry potter et je suis la pour voler la vedette de cette conversation nulle

Harry: comme ça mon fan club sera plus grand !

Harry: alors c'est qui la vedette que je botte son petit cul? ( ou son gros sa dépens)

Mcgonagal: Potter! Votre langage!

Trelawney: Ouais j'étais entrain de crouser dumbledore fac fou le camp

Dumbledore: POTTER!C'est moi le seul male ici ok!?

Harry: Wouhou!Je crois que le petit Dumbledore est amoureux!

Trelawney: de moi

Mcgonagall: non de MOI!

Trelawney:MOI!

Dumbledore: allons allons, y'a assez de place pour trois dans le lis ne vous énerver pas!

Harry: Beurk

Trelawney: Se n'est pas de ton age! Vas-t-en

Harry: non je dois rester je voudrai savoir comment qu'on fais des bébés...J'ai pas tros compris l'histoire de l'abeille et de la fleur

Trelawney, dumbledore,mariecool et mcgonagall: -_-

Dumbledore: Sort d'ici tout de suite!

Trelawney: Ouais en plus les abeilles sont toutes dehors!:

Harry: Vraiment?Je savais pas !J'y vais tout de suite! * en courant dehors*

Mcgonagall: Bon débarras!:

Dumbledore: Où nous étions rendu! Ah oui! Les bête a craquer!

Trelawney: Non tu était entrain de craquer sont mon charme comme une bête sauvage!

Mcgonall: * Se transformant en chat* Grrrrrrrr....* se détransformant*

Ron: * qui ouvre la porte* Ah salut!

Trelawney: Qu'est-ce tu fais icitte toi? * est pas contente sa parait*

Ron: J'ouvre la porte, après j'l'a referme, pis après euh...

Mcgonagall: Tu fais l'imbécile comme d'habitude * en roulant les yeux*

Ron: Hein? mais je suis intelligent moi!

Trelawney: C'est tu au moins ce que intelligent veut dire?

Ron: Euh...HERMIONE!!!* en sortant de la pièce

Dumbledore: moi avec tous cette agitation, je vais me soulager

Mariecool: moi aussi mais pensez pas croche je reviens dans deux minutes

Mariecool: bon je suis de retour

Dumbledore: moi aussi ( encore la pensez pas croche)

Trelawney: Je prédis que je serais meuillieur que toi dans le lis Mcdonald!

Mcgonagall: HEY!Mon nom c'est Mcgonagall pas Mcdonald pis en plus Dumbledore me préfère hein mon amour? * en faisant les yeux doux qui lui va très mal*

Dumbledore: Hein? euh...En fait je préfère le professeur chourave mais elle est avec severus en se moment alors je me serre de vous comme 'bouche-trou'

Trelawney et Mcgonagall: *stupidement* Parfait!

Hermione: * en rentrant dans la salle* euh professeur je voulais vous dire a propos de mon devoir de métamorphose....

Dumbledore: * en voyant granger arrivée* Ah Granger tu peux po te taire deux minute!? J'était entrain de crouser es bouche-trous!

Hermione: faut pas faire sa

Dumbledore: Pourquoi?

Hermione: parce que c'est mal

Dumbledore: m'en fou tu moâ!

Dumbledore: * la botta dehors* Bon débarras! Maintenant je peux faire des affaire plus intime avec vous mesdames...humhum!

- cette scène est déconseillée au petit mpzt pas assez mature- (jé rien dis lotre fois mais la je te le dis vo don chié)

Mariecool : Fin!

A+

Mariecool et mpzt : BYE BYE!!!!!!

(haha je dis kekechose!!!!!!!! ^_^,,,,,,, )


	3. Roguy ou Dumblichou?

CHAPITRE 3

(c'est la suite du chapitre 2, c'est pas une nouvelle histoire)

ah oui pi mariecool veux que les reviews s'adressent à elle parce qu'elle veux des compliments pour son gros ego.

marie une chance j'ai corrigé tes fautes pace sa faisait dure… enfin j'ai ai po corrigé toutes c'tait trop long.

Trelawney: c'est vrai c'est même pas drôle!

Dumbledore: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de fun la dedans? Hein? dites moi ce qui a de fun!

McGonagall: Contente que tu aille le même avis que moi Dumblichou

Dumbledore: J'adore quand tu m'appelle de même...Grrrrr

McGonagall: ah oui tu t'en souvient de hier soir dans le lis? Grrrr

Trelawney: oublié pas j'était la moi aussi 

Dumbledore: Ah c'est vrai....

McGonagall: j'aime couché avec mon dumblichou, mais ce serait parfait si tu n'aurais pas été la!

Dumbledore: Absolument...

Trelawney: * en larme * vous me faite pleurer! Mais mon Dumblichou, je croyais qu'on était ensemble et que elle était juste un bouche-trou pour toi!

McGonagall: Erreur... * en ouvrant la bouche pour parler*

Dumbledore: * l'interrompant* erreur car vous êtes tout les deux des bouche trou

McGonagall: je savais pas que j'était un bouche-trou!?

Dumbledore: Ben oui je te l'avais dis tu c'est dans le chapitre 2 je crois....

McGonagall: ah oui la je m'en rapelle

Trelawney: *toujours entrain de pleurer* bouh ouh ouh ouh dumblichou m'aime pas!!!!

Dumbledore: A va au yable j'prefère Mcdo

McGonagall: au quel petit nom d'amour cute!

Trelawney: ¬_¬ pis t'es fâché quand je t'appelle de même moi...

McGonagall: Je fais preuve de favoritisme

Dumbledore: Im ThE bEsT!

* Trelawney sort en courant et en pleurant de la sale*

McGonagall: Enfin tout seul

Dumbledore: bof je préférais quand il avait deux poulette qui m'aimais autour de moi...

McGonagall: Je conte pour 2 non?

Dumbledore: on va dire

* deux jours plus tard, toujours dans les appartement privée de Dumbledore*

Dumbledore : Non je crois vraiment que 2 poulette c'était plus le fun

McGonagall: Mais...mais...

Dumbledore: pas de mais! Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Trelawney pour lui dire que je l'aime

Dumbledore: ...comme bouche-trou

McGonagall: Hum! Si tu y tien vraiment * en reprenant son allure sévère pour que dumbledore la remarque, sans sucés d'ailleurs *

* au même moment trelawney rentre dans la pièce tenant la main de Rogue*

Trelawney: Bonjours je suis la nouvelle petite ami de Rogue

Rogue:...

McGonagall: que fait tu ici???

Trelawney: je viens me venter d'avoir un chum

Rogue:...

McGonagall: et alors? Moi aussi j'ai dumblichou!

Dumbledore: euh...ben... Té plus mon bouche-trou que d'autre choses...

McGonagall: pis je le suis pareille

Trelawney: Peut-être que tu a toi aussi un petit ami, mais il est po aussi beau que le mien!

Rogue:...

McGonagall: Rogue est sexy ( beurk ) mais po autant que dumblichou

Rogue:...!

Dumbledore: C'est normal je suis le plus sexy du monde!!!

Trelawney: Ah non! A tu déjà vue Rogue...Tout nu??? Il est plus sexy que Dumbledore certain!

McGonagall * qui n'en peu plus elle trouve Rogue trop bo*: AHHHHH!!!! * en sautant sur Rogue

* McGonagall amène Rogue dans une autre chambre, pour faire des affaires que vous savez po et vous saurez po*

Trelawney: on se retrouve enfin seul...pas pire ma ruse hein? 

Trelawney: j'ai fais que mcgonagall tombe sous le charme de Rogue pour être enfin seul avec toi!

Dumbledore: oui mais en passant je croyais que Rogue était avec chourave!

Trelawney: C'est que je lui est fais boire une potion pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger n'y parler, c'est pour sa que je le soutenais

Dumbledore *apeurer*: euh...Sa dure combien de temps cette potion la??? 

trelawney* ne comprenant pas pourquoi d est apeurer: eh bien l'effet devrais disparaître dans quelque seconde

Dumbledore: prépare toi a....

Rogue: TRELAWNEY JE VAIS TE TUER!

Dumbledore ( avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voie): tu as oublié de mettre un pantalon Rogue.Tu est en boxer...

Trelawney: Je savais pas que tu étais AUSSI sexy en boxer!

Rogue ( qui devient tout rouge) : oups euh...( en se cachant) TRELAWNEY JE VAIS TE TUER

Rogue: JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POUPÉE! EN PLUS MC A FAHI ME VOIR TOUT NU!

Rogue: UNE CHANCE QUE LA POTION C'EST ARRÊTER A TEMPS!

Trelawney: calme toi...calme toi...

* trlawney sort de la sale on ne sait pas pourquoi*

*mcgonagall rentre dans la sale

McGonagall: mais pourquoi tu t'enfui Rogy! Aller viens ici que je finisse ce que j'ai commencer!

Rogue: AIDER MOI!!! *en courant partout pour pas que mcgonagall le pogne*

Un clic se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna. La chienne de Trelawney avait pris une photo de Rogue en boxer!

* Trelawney barre la porte et continue de prendre des photo*

Rogue: Dumbledore, faite quelque chose criss!

Dumbledore: Je vais prendre un café

* dumbledore s'en va en transplanant, on se demande comment il a fais*

McGonagall: Je t'ai attrapé!

Trelawney et Mcdo tienne solidement Rogue par terre

Rogue: Non par pitié! PAS SA!!!!

Toc toc toc se fit entendre a la porte

Trelawney:qui est la?

- stand

Trelawney: stand qui?

- stand a hot-dog!

Chourave rentre en transplanant et voix sont rogychou par terre. elle l'amène avec elle et dis que Trelawney et mcgonagall sont des grosse pétasse

McGonagall et Trelawney pleure

Dumbledore revient

Dumbledore: pourquoi vous pleurer mes jolies?

McGonagall et Trelawney ( en même temps) : ROGUYNYCHOU EST PARTI!bouh ouh ouh ouh!!

Dumbledore: mais voyons baby il y a moi! Le dieux suprême de sexe!

McGonagall: on veut Rogue pas toi!

Trelawney: tu est trop laite!

McGonagall: pis vieux!

Trelawney: t'ai po assez sexy!

McGonagall: pis chou!

Dumbledore ( en se mettant a pleurer) : bouh ouh ouh ouh!!!!

ToUt Le MoNdE sE mEt A pLeUrEr

Même rogue qui est tombé amoureux de pomfresh, pomfresh est amoureux de rusard, et rusard est amoureux de chourave

et chourave est amoureuse de dumbledore, dumbledore est amoureux de Trelawney et Mcgonagall, mcgonagall et trelawney est amoureuse de rogue

Ce qui est très compliquer pour nos pov ti professeur!

FIN

……………….

lol

J'ai rien à te dire marie…. À vous non plus d'ailleurs…

Si vous reviewez, il y aura une suite!

Salut

MPZT


End file.
